


Pink stuffs

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty, sad without Jasmine, go to Goldenrod to takes the train and go after her in Sinnoh. But Whitney, in her day-off, doing shopping, finds the blond boy and takes him to eat sundae and have battles, to cheer him up. Morty lets himself go with her and be surprise how Whitney could be nice, even if she was futile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink stuffs

_Step one you say we need to talk_  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through

That was a Sunday evening in Goldenrod City, Johto. Morty, the Gym Leader of Ecruteak with blond hair and grey eyes was walking in the big and commercial city, thinking about the last days. Jasmine, the Gym Leader of Olivine City had been in Sinnoh, to participle in Pokemon Contests to be more confiding and powerful. She send a letter to him and the others Leaders, telling that she was fine and that she met a Gym Leader called Volkner and they were friends, and that notice made him sad, Morty had been in love with Jasmine since the Conference at the Indigo Plateau. He had her bracelet and, with his mental powers, he could find that she's still in Sinnoh.

"I miss you Jasmine." He said to himself, sadly.

Suddenly something pink chocked with him and many pink boxes fell around them.

"Wow, it hurt!" Whitney complained.

Morty saw the Gym Leader of that City and Actress, with her pink hair and brown eyes in the floor. He helped the girl to rise.

"Morty!" She exclaimed, smiling.

And she hugged him.

"Hi Whitney, what are you doing?" He asked, gently.

Whitney released him, putting her pink stuffs on her arms.

"Well, I live here, remember?" She said, rolling her eyes. "Today's my day-off so I went to the Department Story buy something pinks, strawberry ice cream, pink Poke-Dolls, pink emails… But what are you doing here?" She asked, suspicious.

_Some sort of window to your right_  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

"Hum, nothing, just walking…" He lied.

She smiled happy.

"Really? So you can accompany me. I'm going to buy something in the Goldenrod subway and after I'll go to the Radio Station. Let's go!" She said, energetic.

"No, wait Whitney…!" He tried to say.

But the girl didn't hear him and gave her stuffs to him, to carry. He sighted, he was there, thinking in take the magnetic train to Kanto and there, a Ship to Sinnoh. But now he was going to accompany Whitney in a Shopping's Afternoon. They went to the Goldenrod Subway where you could buy many stuff and take photos.

"Hey Morty, let's take a picture dressed as Rocket!" She suggested.

Morty backed down and went with the girl.

"So, let's take a photo as a Rocket Member." Said the cameraman.

Whitney and Morty dressed the uniform and their pokemons, her Miltank, Cleffa and Igglybuff, and his Misdreavus and Gastly. They took the picture and Morty smiled.

" _Well, it's no bad at all walk with Whitney, she's funny."_ Morty thought.

"Let's eat Ice Cream!" She commanded.

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

"Ok."

Whitney then, gave a big smile and they two went buy Ice Cream.

"I'll buy for you. What do you want?" He asked smiling.

"I want a strawberry Ice Cream, with some Mulberries on."

Morty laughed with her obsession on pink things and went to the balcony buy her Ice Cream and his Chocolate Ice Cream. They talked about their Gyms and pokemons and Morty discovered that Whitney wasn't so boring at all, she was funnier and sweet. After finished the Ice Creams, they went to the Goldenrod Station where she met her friend, Dj Mary.

"Here is Mary, with Whitney and Morty. What about a pokémon battle for our auditing?" Suggested DJ Mary.

"For me its okay." Said Morty.

"So for me too, let's battle!" The pinky girl agreed.

"Go Misdreavus!"

"Go Cleffa! Be prepared to bow down by the best Gym Leader of Johto! Use the Sweet Kiss!" She said confident.

_Let him know that you know best_  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence

"Let's see, Misdreavus use Psychic!"

"Whitney's Cleffa used the Sweet Kiss, but it was hit by Misdreavus's Psyche!" Told Mary.

The battle was exiting and Morty won, with the advantage between Normal and Ghost Pokemon's type. Whitney, like every time, cried when lost the battle, making Morty laugh with her funny expression and hugging her, putting her pink head on his chest. When Whitney heard his laugh, she smiled.

"I'm happy you're better now." She said, sincerity.

Morty looked to her, surprised.

"How did you know?"

"Well, it's oblivious you liked Jasmine. But the life keeps going. You have many things in your life: Yours Pokemons, your Gym and your friends." She told him.

_Lay down a list of what is wrong_  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you...

"Wooh Whitney, hearing it from you is almost impossible." He said playfully.

"Well, I'm not totally a futile girl, I have a big-heart too!" She said annoyed.

Morty smiled and kissed her pink head.

"I know you're a good person, thanks to cheer me up." He told her.

She touched his hand and smiled.

"Hihi, always."

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life_


End file.
